battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/GIANTS STATS: LET'S GO!
For your info, Thumpback is not strong. So yeah, check bottom to see the points given out for each placing. #8 #6 #5 #4 #3 #2 #1 #0 Round 1: Speed How fast IS the Giant? Speed moves count! If there's a tie. #Ninjini & Bouncer: Both are 60 speed, ironically they both don't have two legs. #Swarm: Swarm's flight at its best. He can fly full with control. #Hot Rod: At least his soul gem is unlimited but not at its best. #Tree Rex: Not controllable but decent. #Crusher: Unfortunately, I can't get the Soul Gem, so he immediately gets 6th place. #Thumpback: It might suddenly stop and that's all. This is crippling about him. #Eye Brawl: He has none. THERE IS A TIEBREAKER! The only way to break this tie? WHEEL SPIN! The winner is NINJINI. Current standings. #Ninjini: 8 #Bouncer: 6 #Swarm: 5 #Hot Rod: 4 #Tree Rex: 3 #Crusher: 2 #Thumpback: 1 #Eye Brawl: 0 Round 2: Crit HOW COMMON IS THE CRIT?! #Hot Head, Ninjini #Bouncer #Swarm, Eye Brawl, Thumpback #Crusher, Tree Rex Lots of tiebreakers here. Only way to win this... Hot Head doesn't have a variant and Scarlet Ninjini has higher crit than Hot Head. In First is Ninjini, Second is Hot Head. Third is Bouncer. Lots of tiebreakers for Swarm, Eye Brawl, and Thumpback. No variants for them, so SPIN!!! The results are this. Fourth is Thumpback, Fifth is Swarm, and Sixth is Eye Brawl. Why did Thumpback get fourth... Crusher and Tree Rex are tied. VARIANTS, CLASH! BOTH VARIANTS HAVE 50 CRIT! So let's see the HP. CRUSHER HAS MORE HP! Crusher is SEVENTH. Current Standings. #Ninjini: 16 (8 * 2) #Bouncer: 11 (6 + 5) #Hot Head: 11 (4 + 7) #Swarm: 8 (5 + 3) #Thumpback: 5 (1 + 4) #Crusher: 3 (2 + 1) #Tree Rex: 3 (3 + 0) #Eye Brawl: 2 (0 + 2) Oh darn, I forgot that if their was a tie to determine this it would be to test their destructiveness! OOPS! Round 3: Armor How well can you protect yourself is the question. How long? #Ninjini #Eye Brawl, Thumpback #Crusher, Tree Rex, Bouncer #Swarm, Hot Head It's a LOT of ties... well Eye Brawl gets 2nd since Thumpback (3rd) beat him last time. No wheel spins. Crusher, Tree Rex, and Bouncer all tie. Well? VARIANT CLASH! Legendary Bouncer has 36, Gnarly Tree Rex has 30, and Granite Crusher has 30. WOW! Bouncer is fourth! Meanwhile, Tree Rex and Crusher are tied. Again, no wheel spins. Tree Rex gets 5th and Crusher 6th. Okay, yeah. It might not end up correctly and you may feel too weak... But Swarm and Hot Head CLASH, but they don't have variants. So that means, sorry, but HOT HEAD IS SEVENTH. Stronger! Current Standings. #Ninjini: 24 (8 * 3) #Bouncer: 15 (6 + 5 + 4) #Hot Head: 12 (4 + 7 + 1) #Swarm: 8 (5 + 3 + 0) WIP Category:Blog posts